sotffandomcom-20200215-history
Heather Pendergast
Name: Pendergast, Heather Gender: Female Age: 15 Grade: 9 Extra Curricular Activity: N/A School: Leafmore High Appearance: Heather is 5'7", and of medium build. She has bleached blonde hair with a crimson fringe usually worn straight. She wears wire rimmed half circle glasses, all the time. She’s of fair complexion and at time of abduction she was wearing a crimson red shirt with a white vest with many pockets, Jeans, and red sneakers. Biography: Heather's family was of above average wealth, Her Father a cop and her mother a real estate agent. From a young age Heather was a gun nut she was taught how to use guns by her uncle and ever since she loved guns, and over the years her aim with handguns dramatically improved thanks to her frequent visits to her uncle’s house. Heather has a special condition from birth she has male and female genitals which well caused bulling by girls at Leafmore that shared her Gym period. Heather confined herself to her guns and her books, mostly she would skip gym and go to the library and read book after book. Heather has problems trusting anyone from Leafmore because of her previous tormenters especially the males because a group of the baseball players brutally raped her underneath the bleachers. Before the abduction she was planning to transfer to Raccoon high. Other: Is Proficient with most handguns, and doesn’t trust people form Leafmore or any males. Number: 20 The above biography is as written by Kuze. No edits or alterations to the author's original work have been made. Designated Weapon: Walther P99 Conclusions: Such a shame that she wasn't able to transfer to Raccoon High in time.... Maybe she wouldn't've had to participate in the SOTF ACT. Although, if things are to go as planned, we would've eventually targetted that school aswell. Game Evaluations Kills: Mason Lucien Killed by: Blood loss from wounds Collected Weapons: Walther P99 (designated weapon, to David Jackson), Glock 17 (from Mason Lucien), Flashbang Grenades (from Mason Lucien, to Fred Hughes, GPS (from Mason Lucien)Pipe Wrench (from Uriel Hunter, to Jeremy Torres); all weapons were divided between Jeremy Torres and Ryan Torres upon Heather's death. Allies: Fred Hughes, Jeremy Torres, Marie Zaid, Glenn Hughes, Eddie Serjeantson, Miranda Grey, Aiden Ambrose, Daisuke Andou, Mallory DeLuca (though she and Heather didn't get along)), Ryan Torres, Clare Shephard ; very briefly, she considered Mason Lucien an ally. Enemies: David Jackson, Mason Lucien, Uriel Hunter, Jacob Starr, Daphne Rudko, Jason Andrews, Eh-Sun Choi, Stevan Hyde, Peri Barclay Mid-Game Evaluation: Heather began the game in the woods, awakening just after Chi Masumi and company had departed. After rummaging through her pack and discovering her designated weapon, a handgun, there wasn't much else to do, so Heather left the area, headed for the open field. Heather dropped in on quite the party in the open field, and didn't notice the occupants until David Jackson called out to her, demanding an identification. When David barked out the order at her, Heather visibly panicked, hoping David's intentions were not the same as what the baseballe boys' had been at Leafmore. Complying with David's demands, Heather entered to bushes, noticing his current company of Amanda Jones and Madelaine Shirohara, but staying focused on David. Although Heather had already dropped the gun, she found David firing a warning shot at her, demanding she dispose of it. For all of her cooperation, all Heather got was robbed of her weapon before David, before he allowed her to leave. Finally, Heather had had enough of David, and kneed him in the crotch, hoping ot regain her weapon. David, however, had other ideas, and sent a bullet through her thigh. Heather lashed out at the boy once again, and was again met with a barrage of bullets that pummeled into her arm. Just for good measure, David put another two bullets into her chest. Miraculously enough, Heather survived the encounter, knowing full well that she would soon bleed to death if she didn't patch herself up. However, she again attacked Jackson in a last ditch effort to regain her weapon. He threw her to the ground, which probably saved her life in the end, causing his next round of bullets to miss entirely. Heather had finally had enough after that. Scrambling to her feet, she ran off, seeking refuge elsewhere. Somehow, Heather found herself on the dirt path, where she missed Umi Martin and Kiyoko Asakawa by the skin of her teeth. Finding that she was alone, Heather seized the opportunity and used it to patch herself up. Had she not done this, it almost certainly would have resulted in her demise. Feeling somewhat rejuevinated after tending to her wounds, Heather set out for her next destination: the school building. In the school, Heather encounter Mason Lucien, who did a rather horrendous job of trying to intimidate the poor girl. Mason seemed decent enough, that is, until he asked Heather to take off her clothes. Though Mason insisted that it was only to examine her wounds, Heather wasn't so sure. When Mason attempted to cop a feel, Heather immediately pushed the boy away. As Mason interrogated her about crushes and experiences, Heather found herself grabbing for his gun, her thoughts wandering back to that fateful time with the baseball boys. After that, Heather attempted to leave. However, Mason pleaded with her not to go. In response to his pleas, Heather fired the gun at him, deeming him untrustworthy. After blowing off his genitals, Mason was practically begging to die, and by this point, Heather was more than happy to provide. This is where she scored her first kill in the game. Immediately, Heather regretted her actions. However, she did not have time to mull over them, as she was joined quickly afterward by Jacob Starr and Uriel Hunter. As the duo entered the building, Heather prepared herself with one of Mason's flashbangs and hid out underneath the desk, hoping to avoid another confrontation. When Uriel entered, Heather tossed the flashbang toward him, hoping to either blind them or scare them off. A short gunfight between Heather and Jacob ensued, until Uriel attacked her head on. In a panic, Heather shoved a flashbang down Uriel's throat, trying to get him off of her. Meanwhile, Uriel tried to choke the life out of his victim. This ended abruptly, however, when the flashbang went off, sending Uriel's jaw with it. It was Jacob who put a bullet in Uriel's head, mistaking him for Heather in all of the confusion. Soon after, Jacob left the school, and Heather followed en suite, but not before taking Uriel's pipe wrench. Finding her way to the makeshift warehouse, Heather noticed the two bleeping dots on the GPS that had formerly belonged to Mason. Hoping she could trust the two, she entered the building. Thankfully, the two inside the warehouse were Fred Hughes and Jeremy Torres, two rather friendly students from Barry Coleson. Heather quickly found some form of trust in the two boys, even allowing them to take the weapons she had accumulated off of the corpses of Mason and Uriel. All too soon, however, they were interrupted as Garrett Langston made his way into the warehouse. Heather suddenly found herself in quite the standoff with Garrett, who refused to drop his crossbow. To add to the confusion, another girl, Devi Satome entered the warehouse, bypassing the current situation claiming she wanted to sleep. To add even more mayhem, Umi Martin arrived with an entourage following behind her (consisting of Aiden Ambrose and Daisuke Andou). During all of the chaos, Heather attempted to play mediator. Somewhere in the chaos, Devi left the warehouse, though no one seemed to notice because Heather and Umi had already found themselves in quite the argument. Not taking very kindly to Umi, Heather found herself following at Fred and Jeremy's heels as they left for a new location. Their next destination turned out to be the ravine. She arrived just in time to see a mysterious figure with a shotgun aiming straight for Fred. Fortunately, the figure was Adam Dodd, who turned out to be friend instead of foe. When Fred discovered the location of his brother, Heather was the first to speak up, urging the group to go and find Glenn. Heather insisted upon going to the hillside cliff, but Fred seemed to have other plans. He wanted to go to the gazebo. Before they made it all the way there, however, things got a bit crazy, as they encountered Glenn, along with his companion, Marie Zaid. Together, the group decided to head for the waterfall. It was at the waterfall that the group encountered Daphne Rudko. A fight unfolded soon after, and Marie lost her life to Daphne's blade. Seeming almost annoyed at the events that had unfolded at the waterfall, Heather all but left ahead of the group, leaving that place and what had happened there behind her and heading toward the river. The scene at the river turned into a battle rather quickly, as Heather and company encountered Madelaine Shirohara, Adam Dodd, Marcus Roddy, Amanda Jones, Hawley Faust, and a quite familiar face from much earlier, David Jackson. Heather fired, attempted to kill David, and the others fired back in retaliation. At this point, Heather's kneecap was blown to pieces, rendering her unable to fight. Somewhere during the tense moments that followed, Heather passed out from the pain of her newly inflicted wound. Upon awakening, Heather discovered that Fred had carried her to the safety of the clinic, and that they had been joined by Mallory DeLuca, Eddie Serjeantson, Miranda Grey, Aiden Ambrose and Daisuke Andou. Talk of an escape plan arose inside the clinic, but somewhere in the mix Daphne Rudko appeared, this time offing Eddie and Miranda. It was Heather who was the first to retaliate against the murderous girl outside, shooting at her through the clinic window. In the end, however, the girl was killed when Jason Andrews showed up on the scene. Soon after, the area became a danger zone, and the group was forced to split. After a brief meeting in the woods, the group decided that the school building would be their next destination. At the school, Eh-Sun Choi lay waiting in the shadows for the group. Heather could only stand, clearly speechless, as the events at the school house unfolded. However, when Stevan Hyde, Peri Barclay, and Antonio Franchini joined the party, Heather once again got into the swing of things, firing at the trio and trying to avoid their shots at the same time. The Choi girl escaped the building, but returned soon after, and inevitably joined up with Hyde and company. During the chaos that followed, Heather managed to hightail it out of the area, leaving all of her friends behind in the midst. Soon enough, she found herself at the small house, where she bumped into a very familiar face: Jeremy Torres. Apparently, he was now with two companions, his cousin Ryan Torres, and a girl by the name of Clare Shephard. It was here that Heather hoped to rejoin a group. It was also here that Heather's wounds finally got the better of her. After all the time she had spent struggling to survive on the island, Heather finally succumbed to blood loss, and her life ended at the small house, right in front of one of her closest friends. Post-Game Evaluation: A real contender, that one. She was a fighter through and through. Pity that Jackson did a number on her so early in the game, though. Really ruined her chances. Despite everything, Heather hobbled around the island using that shotgun as a crutch, and overall, she was quite the little survivor. Unfortunately (for her at least), she wasn't the fittest, and only the fittest will survive. Memorable Quotes: "Oh please... I don't trust you, you might as well be speaking Latin." - to Mason Lucien at the school building. "Don't fear the reaper!" - to Mason at the school building. Other/Trivia *While Heather does not have a set birthday, we do know that it is sometime in the summer. *Heather is the youngest of Kuze's characters. Threads Below is a list of threads that contain Heather, in chronological order. *Chi Masumi, G12, Begins *Start For Girl #5 *Starting Point: G02 *The Smell Of Blood *Starting Place For B#54 *... Still I Don't Know Why You're Dying... *Advent *"Though We May Not Survive It..." *Arrival *Survival Of The Fittest *'99' *Girl *70 START Your Thoughts Whether you were a fellow handler in SOTF or just an avid reader of the site, we'd like to know what you thought about Heather Pendergast. What did you like, or dislike, about the character? Let us know here! I'm here from the FUTURE, 11 years after the death of Heather and the last two reviews underneath me. I've come to say that Heather Pendergast is a solid character, one of the better examples of a normal teenager found in v1. She is someone who encounters a lot of idiots and crazy people, but manages to keep her composure and still extend a hand now and then to the few people who prove themselves capable of working with others. She has some trust issues, but Heather, grumpy as she can get, doesn't turn anyone away. In all the cases where she gets into fights, I'd argue that they are not her fault. She's not the deepest, most emotionally invested character, but she's tough and smart. I wish she hadn't gone inactive (I'm assuming that's what happened) because Heather could have made it to the end. Having a tough, but sympathetic girl like her would have been a benefit. Also, I'd like to take a slap at the two people below me. Slayer complains that she's in bad shape and hopes she's killed soon. Well, in my reading of this character I discovered that 99 percent of the damage Heather took was from Slayer characters and in several cases, he god modded her into it so she had no choice but to take the damage. I feel like it's in bad taste to force someone to take damage and then complain about how much damage they've taken. On top of that, going to dodd's point, taking a huge amount of damage was the norm for v1. Jeremy Torres was shot 7 times before his death and I don't see any complaining. In fact, some of Heather's assailants like David Jackson were shot three times without it affecting them at all. And saying she's not done much is a shallow reading of her. I will say that he at least wrote her a half decent death, but she deserved better from the people around her. - Ruggahissy The one thing that bugs me about Heather is this: How is she not dead yet? She's taken more abuse than like...anyone, and I just don't see how she's still walking around. *shrug* But perhaps that's just me. She's been around, just...hasn't done too much. '-d0ddi0slave' Well, to be fair, she has come to the brink before and she's in pretty bad shape. Unless Kuze wants to put her through the infamous Jacob Treatment she won't last too long, though I bet he'll keep her until she's rolled (which I really hope is next roll...speaking of which, when will that be?).- Slayer Category:V1 Students